


«V6: Бухгалтерия»

by serorisumu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), SMAP, TOKIO, V6
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один обычный день из жизни бухгалтерии, закончившийся весьма неожиданным образом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	«V6: Бухгалтерия»

Инохара Йошихико с детства знал, что далеко пойдёт. Уже в одиннадцать лет он умело зарабатывал карманные деньги, организуя в школьном туалете платные чтения эротических сцен из украденного у мамы любовного романа. В четырнадцать он за бесценок выпрашивал у бабушки, владевшей магазином сладостей, всю коробку жевательной резинки с Ультраменом и, распродав всё в классе по выгодной цене, превращал вкладыши в школьную валюту. В восемнадцать Инохара окончательно понял, что деньги правят миром, а значит те, кто правит деньгами, обладают поистине безграничной властью. Так он решил стать главным бухгалтером.

\- Доброе утро! - улыбнулся Инохара вошедшему в офис Кену Мияке, которого вся бухгалтерия за глаза часто именовала корейцем, что исключительно раздражало финансового директора фирмы, настоящего корейца по имени Ким Хичоль.  
\- Спина-болит-колени-ломит-вечером-будет-тайфун-точно-вам-говорю, - на распев и без единой паузы ответил Кен, отправляясь прямиком к кофемашине.  
Это было одно из множества чудачеств Кена: на любое приветствие он произносил нечленораздельную тираду о своём здоровье. Почти всегда стоя при этом у кофемашины. Мияке был налоговиком, то есть нёс за плечами весь груз уголовной ответственности компании, что не могло не сказываться на его физическом и эмоциональном состоянии.  
\- О боже, всё пропало! Всё пропало!! Но я ничего не нажимал! Проклятая техника!!! - Сакамото Масаюки был одним из самых старых и уважаемых сотрудников фирмы. И как любой старый и уважаемый сотрудник он совершенно не ладил с техникой. А поскольку он собирал и упорядочивал все отчёты бухгалтерии, то каждый подобный возглас добавлял Инохаре по лишнему седому волосу.  
\- Я вызову кого-нибудь из айти-отдела, без паники. - Инохара набрал нужный номер и принялся терпеливо ждать. Их айти-отдел был весьма нерасторопным. Однажды из-за одного очень медлительного айтишника фирма потеряла пятьсот миллионов йен.  
\- Айти-отдел, Окада Джуничи слушает, - Инохаре показалось, что человек на том конце провода говорит во сне.  
\- Здравствуйте, бухгалтерии нужна срочная консультация.  
\- Опишите вашу проблему, - или он что-то внимательно читал?  
\- Пропал документ.  
\- Поищите в корзине, - на том конце бросили трубку. Гудки после такого краткого разговора звучали вызывающе и оскорбительно.  
\- Сказали посмотреть в корзине, - сообщил Инохара Сакамото.  
\- О, какое счастье! Нашлись!  
Глубокий вдох, серия коротких выдохов. Инохара рассудил, что сейчас самое время выпить кофе. В «уголке для чаепитий» он застал всё того же Кена Мияке, высчитывающего очередные проценты от очередных баснословных сумм.  
\- Этой ночью мне снилось, что я миллион, и мне нужно незаметно вычесть себя из пятидесяти тысяч. Если бы я запомнил способ, то, возможно, стал бы Менделеевым от бухгалтерии. Это был бы прорыв в искусстве ухода от налогов!  
\- Тебе определённо нужен отпуск.  
Инохара сразу пожалел о том, что произнёс это запретное слово прямо в офисе. Все глаза, горящие любопытством и каким-то лёгким безумием, были теперь направлены на него. Дело в том, что отпуск в этой фирме чаще всего давали только по причине смерти. Вашей. В иные же дни вы должны неустанно трудиться на благо компании, помогая ей бодрым шагом идти в светлое будущее. Эти слова генерального директора висят на двери каждого отдела фирмы. Инохара всегда думал, что генеральный в душе был китайцем. И даже весьма японское имя Кимура Такуя не могло убедить его в обратном. Словом, понятие «отпуск» в стенах фирмы лучше не вспоминать.  
Ровно к началу рабочего дня в офис подтянулись стажёры — Китаяма и Тамамори — и их босс, Нагано Хироши, которого в отделе все ласково называли няней за то, что он воспитал не одно поколение будущих сотрудников. Стажёры в фирме чаще всего исполняли роли живых калькуляторов. Вот и сегодня Китаяма без лишних указаний сразу отправился помогать Мияке, а Тамамори достал из дальнего шкафа огромную папку со счетами и принялся заносить данные в компьютер.  
Около полудня в бухгалтерию заглянул рослый мужчина в дорогом костюме, брендовых солнечных очках и какой-то невообразимо неуместной укладкой в виде ирокеза.  
\- Куда с компенсацией расходов? - спросил он странным мурлыкающим голосом, потрясая папкой с документами.  
\- Сюда, пожалуйста, - улыбнулся Инохара. Улыбка его стала ещё шире, когда он взял в руки пару листов из папки, где значилось, что перед ним стоит сотрудник юридического отдела по имени Мацуока Масахиро. Доход: пятнадцать миллионов йен в год. Требует компенсацию за доп расходы в командировке, включающие в себя несколько экскурсионных туров, прогулки на частных яхтах, пять часов разговоров по мобильному в роуминге и т. п., поскольку всё это было необходимо для налаживания контактов с клиентом.  
Инохара бесконечно любил таких людей, ведь именно им чаще всего удавалось явить своё всемогущество, заявив, что предоставленные доводы и сопроводительные документы не являются достаточным основанием для компенсации расходов. Именно поэтому он занимался компенсациями, хотя это не входило в его прямые обязанности. Однако на этот раз ему не повезло. Мацуока Масахиро, выслушав вежливый отказ, только махнул рукой и исчез за дверью со словами «ну и ладно». Инохара решил, что Мацуока Масахиро — это робот.  
Вдруг из дальнего конца офиса послышался сдавленный возглас.  
\- Этого не может быть! - послышался дрожащий голос Тамамори. Нагано отреагировал мгновенно, быстрым шагом направившись к молодому человеку. Также скорую помощь отправился оказывать Джошима, занимавшийся пенсионными начислениями.  
В жизни каждого стажёра рано или поздно наступал момент, когда он узнавал размер пенсии и пособия по увольнению, начисляемого бывшему генеральному директору фирмы. Скорее всего, для Тамамори это был тот самый момент. Суммы, получаемые Накаем Масахиро, соучредителем компании и бывшим генеральным директором, были необходимым злом для бюджета. Во время кризиса Кимура решил, что компания не переживёт покупку ещё одного бейсбольного стадиона, и на собрании совета директоров потребовал отставки Накая. В тот момент вся бухгалтерия решила, что отныне для неё настанут спокойные времена без махинаций, однако уже через пару месяцев единоличного правления Кимура сообщил, что решил купить слона. Инохара хорошо помнил историю о том, как Хичоль на совете директоров достал электронный словарь, набрал слово «слон» и заявил, что его словарь не знает таких эвфемизмов, поэтому господину директору придётся пояснить смысл сказанного. Один из топ-менеджеров по прозвищу ТОП тогда шутил, что между Кимурой и Хичолем пробежал чёрный слон. Его японский был далёк от идеала. Равно как и чувство юмора.  
В обеденный перерыв у Инохары состоялась неожиданная и интересная встреча. Пока он яростно размешивал яйцо с натто, кто-то настойчиво попытался вымыть пол под его ногами. Над ухом прозвучал удивительно знакомый сонный голос:  
\- Извините, не могли бы вы подвинуться? Я должен вымыть пол.  
Инохара обернулся и увидел коренастого мужчину в синей форме уборщика, на бейдже которого значилось: «Окада Джуничи. Клининговая компания «Мистер Симпл»».  
\- Сегодня утром! - округлил Инохара глаза. Хотя любому другому человеку показалось бы, что он их наконец открыл. - Я говорил с вами, когда звонил в айти-отдел!  
\- Там никого не было, я решил ответить на звонок.  
Продолжая сосредоточенно натирать пол, Окада удалился и оставил Инохару с гнетущим ощущением того, что в фирме творится полный бардак.  
После обеда работы резко прибавилось, пришла пора высчитывать зарплаты.  
\- Иноччи, - Инохара оторвал взгляд от своих пятидесяти экселевских таблиц и увидел перед собой Мориту Го, мрачного и как будто похудевшего, если это вообще возможно при его телосложении. - Наш банк хочет свои деньги.  
\- И? - не то чтобы это была какая-то нештатная ситуация.  
\- Банк грозится разорвать контракт и натравить на нас аудиторов. Мы на грани катастрофы!  
\- И?  
\- Кто-то должен сказать генеральному, что в этом году он не сможет купить для дочерей дворец принцессы на Мальдивах.  
Теперь Инохара понял, чего так испугался Морита. К счастью, он был самым потрясающим главным бухгалтером, поэтому в его голове уже зрел план.  
Уже через час на стол Инохары легла папка с планом того, как можно бюджетно напомнить дочерям Кимуры, что их папа — лучший папа на свете. Затем начиналось самое интересное. Каждый сотрудник компании знал, что чтобы убедить генерального принять какой-либо проект, нужно было подстроить всё так, чтобы Кимура сам додумался до этой идеи. Поэтому достав из дальнего ящика штамп «СЕКРЕТНО», Инохара поставил на папку жирную печать. Окада, в чьих руках находились ключи от всех дверей, был отправлен в кабинет директора, где в его отсутствие должен был «случайно» выбросить папку в корзину («Потому что все самые важные вещи рано или поздно оказываются в мусорной корзине», - пробормотал Окада, поясняя свою идею о размещении папки. Инохара решил, что если бы Окада не был таким мямлей, то стал бы отличным драматическим актёром).  
К вечеру в корпоративной почте появилось письмо с пометкой «важно». Секретарь Кимуры сообщала, что в течение всей следующей недели ей требуется любая помощь в подготовке «важного корпоративного мероприятия», «выше всего ценятся ясные головы и крепкие руки стажёров, а также коньяк в любых количествах». Весь офис облегчённо выдохнул. Фирма была спасена.  
Когда большая часть бухгалтерии собралась на вечерний чай (потому что рабочий день был уже формально окончен, а работы оставалось ещё на несколько часов), ничто не предвещало беды. Мияке рассказывал Морите анекдоты о том, что половина отдела по связям с общественностью формально здесь не работает. Все данные о них хранятся на секретных серверах, там же, где складируются все реальные документы бухгалтерии, и в случае чего могут быть надёжно скрыты от проверки. Айти-отделу останется лишь переключиться с реальных серверов на те, что наполнены поддельной информацией, которую компания использует для отчётности перед прочими инстанциями. Инохара обсуждал с Нагано перспективы стажёров, которые в этом году оказались весьма хороши, Сакамото и Джошима шумно делали разминку, чем невероятно сильно отвлекали всех от их дел и разговоров. Окада тоже почему-то был здесь, он ходил от стола к столу и сгребал все ненужные, на его взгляд, бумаги в корзину, невнятно причитая о загубленных лесах.  
Неожиданно в офис ворвался топ-менеджер ТОП — Инохаре показалось, что его волосы стали как будто зеленее — и, переведя дыхание, заявил:  
\- Беда! Господа, к нам едет реви... тьху, к нам едет аудит!  
Немая сцена. Занавес.

Тем же вечером финансовый директор заявил о необходимости отдать долг Родине и ушёл в армию. Генеральный директор, сделав большие и грустные глаза, сказал, что у него неожиданно заболели дочки, поэтому он во что бы то ни стало должен отвезти их на лечение в Карловы Вары. Большая часть сотрудников вдруг вспомнила, что рабочий день давно закончился, и отправилась по домам. А Инохара, улыбнувшись так широко, что глаза его исчезли с лица, отправился встречать гостей, потому что он был самым потрясающим главным бухгалтером и мог без единой запинки наврать с три короба самому Создателю.  
Всё же Мияке Кен оказался до смешного прав. Вечером на них действительно обрушился тайфун.


End file.
